Love In the Ice
by ZmCa
Summary: DBSK fanfiction / Yunjae /  Es yang dingin perlahan meleleh dan menyatukan kita berdua./ Chap 2 UPDATE/-Z-
1. Prolouge

.

Warning

SLASH/BL, Typo, OOC, AU

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

God, themself

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Love In the Ice**

_-Z-_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Prolouge**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul, 26 January 2073<strong>

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara derap langkah kaki seorang anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun bekumandang di lorong luas sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Anak laki-laki tersebut sesekali bersembunyi di samping lemari-lemari besar yang tersusun rapi di sepanjang lorong tersebut, sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara lucu dari bibirnya. Dengan senapan mainan kayu yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya. Kakinya yang mungil melangkah cepat ke arah pintu besar di ujung lorong tersebut.

Jempol tangan kirinya dengan cepat ia tekankan di sensor otomatis yang berada di samping pintu besar tersebut, dan detik berikutnya dia bersembunyi di samping pintu sambil memegang erat senapan mainannya. Sesekali dia mengintip keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut untuk memastikan pria jangkung di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

Selang lima belas detik, bocah laki-laki itu berlari ke dalam ruangan sambil mengacungkan senapan mainannya ke arah lelaki dewasa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Dor! Dor! Dor! " bocah laki-laki tersebut berlari-lari mengelilingi pria dewasa di depannya sambil mengerak-gerakkan senapannya seakan-akan sedang menembaki pria di hadapannya. Bibirnya berusaha menirukan suara tembakan yang biasanya di hasilkan oleh senapan asli. Walaupun pada akhirnya yang dihasilnya adalah suara melengking yang lucu.

Pria dewasa yang menjadi korban permainan anak laki-laki tersebut hanya tertawa pura-pura kesakitan. Sekedar hanya untuk bermain-main oleh anak laki-laki kesayangannya. Tetapi selang beberapa detik, dia meraih anak laki-lakinya dan mengendongnya. Sesekali melemparnya ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali membuat suara tawa dari bibir bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"_Appa_! _Enough..._"

Pria dewasa tersebut akhirnya berhenti memainkan anaknya di udara dan perlahan meletakan anak satu-satunya di atas meja.

"Anak _appa _sudah mulai fasih berbahasa Inggris ya?" pria dewasa tersebut dengan lembut mengacak-acak rambut lebat anaknya. Sedangkan anak kecil dihadapannya hanya tersenyum bangga. Anak laki-laki itu memang termaksud dalam golongan orang cerdas. Diumurnya yang baru delapan tahun ini, dia sedang menempuh sekolah menengah pertama. Memang IQ-nya yang di atas rata-rata patut di banggakan. Selain dia mewarisi kecerdasan kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan seorang ilmuan terkenal pada saat itu, dia juga memiliki wajah tampan yang terlihat sejak pertama kali dia menghembuskan nafas. Postur tubuhnya sangat ideal mengingat kedua orang tuanya sangat memperhatikan kesehatannya. Olahraga rutin, makanan bermutu tinggi, lingkungan sehat yang mendukung serta keluarga yang harmonis membuat anak laki-laki ini tumbuh dengan sempurna.

"_Appa, _bagaimana keadaan '_Ice Man'_-_sshi_?"

Pria dewasa tersebut tertawa pelan lalu mengendong anaknya untuk memasuki ruangan lain yang dihubungkan dengan pintu otomatis yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, terdapat lorong yang dipenuhi dengan jaket-jaket tebal serta sepatu boots. Pria dewasa tersebut mendudukan anaknya di atas meja, sambil menaruh jaket kecil yang dibuat khusus untuk anakknya di pangkuan anakknya. Anak laki-laki tersebut segera mengenakan jaket tersebut dengan lihai. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya menatap bangga anaknya, sambil menggunakan jaket merahnya yang tebal. Setelah itu dia mengenakan satu-satunya sepasang sepatu boots yang ada, ke kedua kaki anaknya. Lalu dia pun menempelkan ibu jari tangannya ke sensor otomatis untuk membuka pintu di sampingnya. Perlahan dia meraih anaknya, dan menggendongnya ke dalam ruangan.

Anak kecil tersebut menatap kagum ruangan tersebut walaupun sudah puluhan kali dia memasuki ruangan itu. Perlahan dia turun dari pelukan arahnya, dan berlari menyusuri ruangan sedingin minus sepuluh derajat celsius.

Suara decitan sepatu boots dan lantai beku itu terdengar nyaring. Mengapa hanya anak laki-laki itu saja yang menggunakan sepatu boots? Tentu saja karena pada dasarnya anak kecil akan bergerak dengan tidak hati-hati. Lantai yang berada di suhu minus sepuluh derajat celcius sudah pasti membeku dan menjadi es. Untuk jaga-jaga dari pada anak kecil itu terjatuh dan membuat keributan—dengan suara tangisannya.

Anak kecil itu meletakan kedua tangan telanjangnya ke atas tabung berdiameter satu meter dan mengusapnya kaca tebal itu berkali-kali. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah wajah cantik yang membeku di dalam tabung tersebut. Sedangkan pria dewasa di belakangnya hanya menatap anaknya sambil terseyum kecil.

"_Ice Man's room"_

Itulah nama untuk ruangan minus sepuluh derajat celcius ini, yang di khususkan untuk meneliti pria beku yang ada di dalam tabung kaca tersebut.

Tahun lalu pengembara dari Eropa menemukan pria beku di Kutub Selatan yang terkenal sebagai tempat yang paling dingin. Pria beku ini terkurung di dalam bongkahan es dalam keadaan tubuh yang utuh tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Wajahnya putih dengan mata yang tertutup erat membuat pengembara tersebut terkagum-kagum. Dengan segera dia membawa bongkahan es tersebut ke kampung halamannya, Jerman.

Kebetulan pada saat itu ilmuan terkenal dari Korea tersebut sedang melakukan penelitian terhadap penyakit serius yang melanda beberapa wilayah di Eropa. Ia menemukan pria yang terkurung dalam bongkahan es tersebut di dalam pasar gelap. Dengan berani dia mengeluarkan uang sebesar satu miliyar Dollar, yang langsung di terima dengan senang hati oleh pengembara tersebut.

Dengan susah payah agar tidak terjadi campur tangan dengan pihak pemerintahan, ilmuan tersebut membawa pria tersebut ke kampung halamannya, dan menunjukan oleh-oleh berharganya kepada anak dan istrinya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka pun membuat ruangan khusus untuk meneliti pergerakan pria laki-laki tersebut. Mereka meletakan pria tersebut di dalam tabung kaca berisi air yang kemudian di bekukan. Sekali-dua kali mereka sudah berfikir untuk melelehkan es tersebut. Tetapi karena ketakutan akan kemungkinan buruk seperti putusnya salah satu bagian tubuh atau pembusukan yang mungkin akan terjadi dengan cepat dan segala macam hal yang berkemungkinan membuat tubuh rapuh itu rusak, membuat mereka mengurungkan diri.

Dan sekarang ini genap satu tahun pria beku tersebut masuk ke dalam keluarga ilmuan ini.

"_Saengil chukkae, ice man-sshi..." _Anak laki-laki tersebut mengelus kaca di hadapannya seakan-akan sedang menyentuh pria beku di dalamnya. Matanya berbinar menatap pria cantik di hadapannya, "Sekarang sudah satu tahun kau menjadi anggota keluarga Jung. Selamat datang, _ne."_

Pria dewasa yang berdiri di belakang anaknya hanya tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan anaknya. Perlahan dia meraih tubuh mungil anaknya.

"Ya-ya, ayo anak _appa _harus keluar... terlalu lama di ruangan dingin bisa membuatmu masuk angin." Pria dewasa tersebut menggendong anaknya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "_Umma-_mu pasti sudah memasak makan malam yang enak sekarang."

Anak kecil yang awalnya menampilkan wajah cemberut pun perlahan tersenyum mengingat ibunya yang tampak cantik menggunakan _arpon_, sambil menyiapkan makanan yang enak.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jung Yunho! Cuci tanganmu sebelum makan!" dengan semena-mena wanita cantik di ruangan makan tersebut memukul pelan kepala anaknya dengan spatula saat melihat anak satu-satunya mengambil udang goreng di atas meja.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang di panggil Yunho itu hanya mengelus kepalanya pelan sambil mengecurutkan bibirnya. Perlahan dia berjalan ke arah _kitchen set_ dan membasuh tangannya di bawah kran air. _Appa_-nya hanya menatap geli ibu dan anak di hadapannya. Dengan diam-diam dia juga menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil udang goreng diatas meja.

Dengan _deathglare _andalan dari satu-satunya wanita dari ruangan tersebut. Pria dewasa yang hendak mengambil udang goreng tersebut pada akhirnya menyerah dan mencuci tangannya.

"Tadi dari mana?" Wanita tersebut meletakan spatula yang menjadi andalannya di dekan bak cuci piring.

"Dari _ice man-sshi, umma._" Anak kecil satu-satunya—Yunho—diruangan itu berkata sambil mengusap tangannya yang basah dengan lap.

Wanita dewasa itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan sambil menyiapkan nasi di ketiga piring kosong di atas meja.

'DRAK'

Yunho mengedarkan matanya menatap sekitar ruangannya. Seluruh benda di ruangan itu bergetar hebat sampai pada akhirnya jatuh. Kedua orangtuanya bergerak cepat. Ayah Yunho segera mengendong buah hatinya dengan cepat serta menarik istrinya untuk berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah mewah keluarga Jung.

Satu hal yang ada di pikiran mereka.

_GEMPA_

Tubuh mungil Yunho bergetar, dia mencengkram erat pundak ayahnya saat melihat barang di sekitarnya jatuh berantakan. Bahkan dengan jelas dia bisa mendengar suara lampu yang jatuh dan pecah.

'BRUK'

Langkah kaki ayah Yunho berhenti saat istrinya terjatuh. Dengan cepat dia menurunkan anaknya, dan mendorong bocah kecil itu untuk berlari ke pintu keluar. Dengan bergetar Yunho berlari ke arah pintu keluar menuruti perintah tubuh ayahnya. Tidak terdapat sedikitpun keraguan dalam larinya. Dia tidak menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat orang tuanya. Walaupun dia ingin sekali kembali dan menemui orang tuanya. Hanya saja tatapan mata ayahnya barusan membuatnya tidak menoleh. Tatapan mata ayahnya yang tajam dan seolah-olah mengatakan...

'_Teruslah hidup...'_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**TBC**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yow, hanya _prolog. _Hahaha... *ketawa datar*

Cacad? Memang. (–w— )a Hahaha...

.

Ah, kemaren ANNIVERSARY TVfXQ, nyaaan~ XD

MAKIN SUKSES TVXQ! SARANGHAE...

Cassie always waiting DB5K! Always Keep the Faith

(bubububububu, harusnya ini di publish kemaren tp krn baru buat account tgl 25, harus delay dulu. Gantinya update 2 chap sekaligusnya sebagainya)

.

Btw, kemaren ini tanggal 22 Desember. Hari ibu kan?

"_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY... Dear OUR UMMA... KIM JAEJOONG! LOVE YOU!"_

_._

_-Zzz, Cassie- _


	2. Chapter 1 : Melted

.

Warning

SLASH/BL, Typo, OOC, AU

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

God, themself

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Love In the Ice**

_-Z-_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 1**

"_**Melted"**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul, 20 Juli 2085<strong>

Panas.

Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan bagaimana keadaan kota Seoul sekarang ini di pertengahan musim panas. Hal ini membuat sebagian besar orang mengurung diri di rumah dari pada harus berhadapan dengan matahari langsung.

Dan hal ini mendapat anggukan setuju dari ilmuan muda yang tinggal di pinggiran kota Seoul. Dia lebih tertarik berdiam diri di ruangan bersuhu minus sepuluh derajat celcius dari pada keluar rumahnya. Kaca mata yang bertengger yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya perlahan dia lepaskan. Dengan perlahan dia memijat pangkal hidungnya, lalu dia mendongakan wajahnya menatap pria beku di hadapannya.

"_Ice man-sshi."_

Pria jangkung yang bernama Jung Yunho itu perlahan menyentuhkan tangannya ke tabung kaca bening di hadapannya. Dia menempelkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan sosok di hadapannya. Sudah tiga belas tahun bersama membuatnya terbiasa dengan suhu ruangan ini. Dengan miris dia memandangi wajah cantik di hadapannya. Walaupun sudah dapat dipastikan sosok dihadapannya berjenis kelamin laki-laki tetapi dia tetap mengagumi kecantikan pria itu.

"Sudah dua belas tahun dari kecelakaan itu. Hanya kita berdua yang selamat, _ice man-sshi_." Perlahan Yunho memejamkan matanya. Meresapi rasa dingin yang menjalar melalui telapak tangannya.

Dua belas tahun yang lalu di mana terjadi gempa hebat melanda kota Seoul. Segala sesuatunya hancur berantakan. Bahkan _mansion_ kokoh milik keluargannya juga hancur berantakan dan hanya menyisakan puing-puing reruntuhan yang membuat Yunho yang pada saat itu berumur delapan tahun bergetar ketakutan, mengingat hanya berselang satu detik saat rumahnya hancur berantakan dengan dirinya yang baru keluar rumah. Detik selanjutnya dia keluar dari rumah mewah itu seluruhnya hancur, dan menyisakan beberapa tetes air mata dari mata tajam Yunho kecil. Yunho yang terhempas pada saat itu berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang tulang kering kaki kirinya yang patah, dan dia berlari mendekati puing-puing sisa tersebut.

_Saat itu dia menangis habis-habisan. _

Dua hari berselang, para tim penyelamat baru dapat mengeluarkan mayat kedua orang tuanya. Dan Yunho di temukan dengan keadaan dehidrasi sambil memegangi tulang kering kaki kirinya yang patah. Segera Yunho mendapatkan pertolongan yang memaksanya untuk berjalan menggunakan kruk selama satu bulan penuh. Satu minggu setelah kaki kirinya sembuh dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa _ice man_ kesayangannya tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun. Bahkan ruangan yang menyimpan keberadaan _ice man_-nya masih dalam keadaan sempurna dan suhu di ruangan tersebut sama sekali tidak mengalami pengurangan sedikitpun, mengingat ruangan itu sangat spesial. Ruangan tersebut dilapisi oleh baja tebal yang menahannya agar tidak rusak, saat terkena berbagai macam kemungkinan.

Sebulan setelah dia tinggal dirumah sakit, Yunho menyewa pekerja untuk membangun kembali rumah keluarganya. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi menyediakan segala sesuatu kebutuhanya. Dengan sisa uang kedua orang tuanya, Yunho segera menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Di umurnya yang delapan belas tahun dia berhasil lulus di perguruan tinggi terkenal di Eropa dengan nilai sempurna, disertai dengan gelar 'Profesor' melekat di dirinya karena berhasil menemukan serum yang dapat mengobati penyakit HIV/AIDS. Hal ini jelas membuat dia disegani dan mendapatkan penghargaan dari pemerintah Korea Selatan.

Bangga? _Tentu saja._

Selang beberapa lama Yunho menempelkan kepalanya di tabung kaca tersebut. Dia pun perlahan beranjak pergi, "_Ice man-sshi._ Selamat siang." Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat Yunho melepaskan mantel yang dia gunakan.

Perlahan Yunho merenggangkan tangannya, "Huft, ada seminar ya?" dengan malas Yunho berjalan ke arah kamarnya, untuk menganti pakaiannya. Sejak dia menemukan serum khusus untuk mengobati penyakit HIV/AIDS—tanpa harus bersusah payah—setiap harinya dia sudah mendapatkan uang yang cukup banyak memenuhi rekeningnya. Hal ini membuat dia malas. Sering kali dia berfikir untuk menemukan penemuan baru. Tetapi entah kenapa hal itu selalu tertunda akibat kemalasannya sekarang. Dan hari-harinya sekarang ini hanya di penuhi dengan acara-acara yang diadakan oleh orang-orang kurang kerjaan—menurutnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Suhu Seoul sekarang ini sudah mencapai suhu yang sangat tinggi. Kami menyarankan anda untuk tidak keluar rumah dengan pakaian yang terbuka, karena sinar matahari yang sangat terik, dapat merusak kulit anda. Dan sekarang ini suhu kota Seoul sudah mencapai empat puluh tiga derajat—"_

'Pip'

Yunho menganti saluran televisi di hadapannya. Dengan tangan yang menompang dagunya, dia menelusuri ruangan dimana dia berada sekarang. Ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit ternama Seoul. Ruangan milik dokter kepala di rumah sakit ini. Ruangan milik sahabat karibnya, Park Yoochun.

"Chun, ruanganmu panas sekali."

Yoochun yang sedang konsentrasi dengan berkas-berkas dihadapannya mendelik ke arah Yunho, "Jangan mengeluh terus, Jung Yunho-_sshi_. Aku sedang sibuk disini. Aku bukan seorang pengangguran yang mendapatkan uang dengan mudah, karena hasil penemuannya."

Yunho dengan cepat mendelik ke arah Yoochun sambil mengecurutkan bibirnya, "Mengejekku, eh?" Yunho perlahan bangkit sambil meng-geret kursi yang menjadi tempat duduknya tadi ke depan meja Yoochun. Dengan sekali hentak Yunho duduk di kursinya, lalu meletakan dagunya di atas meja sambil memperhatikan tangan Yoochun yang bergerak-gerak menandatangani berbagai macam surat, sambil mengoreksi hasil pemeriksaan beberapa pasiennya.

Yunho sesekali menggerakan bola matanya untuk menatap wajah Yoochun yang serius, lalu kembali menatap tangan Yoochun yang bergerak lincah.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan wajah _pervert_-mu, Jung Yunho."

Yunho mendengus lalu mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja dan memutar bangkunya membelakangi meja Yoochun, "Chunnie... bosan."

"Berhenti mengucapkan hal yang sama, Yun." Yoochun perlahan meletakan pena yang dia gunakkan dari tadi, lalu merengangkan tubuhnya dengan memutarkan kepalanya ke arah kiri lalu ke arah sebaliknya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Cobalah mencari pekerjaan baru." Gumam Yoochun sambil meraih gelas yang berisi kopi hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya sendiri.

Yunho yang sedari tadi sudah bangkit dan mengobok-obok aquarium Yoochun yang berisi kura-kura, hanya menautkan alisnya bosan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, "Tidak tertarik, Chun. Kesannya monoton." Dengan usil Yunho menusuk kepala kura-kura Yoochun yang membuat kura-kura Yoochun tidak sampai hitungan detik refleks mengigit tangan Yunho. Yunho tidak menjerit kesakitan karenanya. Hanya memicingkan matanya sambil menatap kura-kura Yoochun dengan pandangan sinis. Detik berikutnya dia menarik tangannya dengan cepat untuk keluar dari aquarium tersebut, hanya saja gigitan kura-kura yang erat itu menyebabkan kura-kura tersebut malah ikut tertarik.

Karena kura-kura juga mahluk hidup, dia refleks melepaskan gigitannya, hanya saja naas kura-kura tersebut jatuh dengan tidak terhormat di atas lantai marmer yang menjadi alas ruangan tersebut.

'DUK'

Yoochun refleks mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho. Dia menatap nanar kura-kura kesayangannya yang menemaninya selama satu tahun belakangan.

"KELUAR KAU, JUNG YUNHO!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yunho mengecurutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan topinya, setelah dengan tidak berkepri-manusiaan dia diusir Yoochun dari ruangannya, sekarang dia terpaksa harus berjalan-jalan di jalanan kota Seoul yang sepi karena panas yang menyengat. Dengan berbagai usaha dia terus berjalan sambil bersembunyi di balik bayangan-bayangan bangunan dan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Belum lagi dia tidak membawa ponsel. Padahal jika dia membawa ponsel, sekarang ini dia bisa menghubungi siapapun manusia yang mungkin sedang menganggur untuk menyelamatkannya dari suhu yang sangat panas ini. Mana dia tidak membawa dompet juga. Naas sekali.

Bagai mana cara dia sampai ke tempat Yoochun? Tentu saja dengan menumpang mobil sahabatnya yang lain, Shim Changmin. Mumpung arah perjalan mereka sama. Karena Yunho lebih suka numpang saja dari pada harus membawa kendaraan sendiri. Selain malas ini bisa untuk mengurangi polusi, bukan?

Lalu, untuk apa dia ke tempat Yoochun? Tentu saja hanya untuk sekedar 'merusuh' dari pada bosan. Sungguh sangat terlalu...

'Kruuk...'

Ah, sudah dapat di pastikan ini pasti suara perut tokoh utama kita. Mengingat setelah bangun tidur dia segera mendapat pesan singkat dari Changmin bahwa Changmin hendak pergi ke restoran miliknya yang tentu saja melewati Rumah Sakit di mana Yoochun berada. Yunho segera menelfon Changmin agar menunggunya sejenak, setelah itu dia segera menganti bajunya dengan celana panjang berwarna putih dengan kemeja putih juga. Setelah menyambar topinya, dia berlari keluar rumahnya, lalu segera menaiki mobil Changmin yang setia menunggunya di depan rumahnya.

Changmin hanya mengomentari tentang penampilan Yunho yang serba putih dengan ucapan singkat saja. Karena bukan hal yang aneh saat melihat banyak manusia berkeliaran dengan pakaian serba putih, mengingat warna putih tidak menyerap panas tidak seperti dengan warna pakaian gelap yang menyerap panas.

Yunho mengusap perutnya sambil berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia suka saja berjalan-jalan. Hanya saja jika diiringin dengan perut lapar dan suhu panas, siapa yang tertarik? Sambil menendang-nendang kerikil yang dia temukan, Yunho sesekali berfikir untuk menciptakan alat yang bisa menghentikan panas. Tetapi dia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran bodohnya, dan kembali berjalan.

'CKIIT'

Yunho mendongak dan menatap datar mobil putih yang berhenti di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba dan brutal. Dia tahu siapa pemilik mobil ini. Terlihat jelas dari plat mobil yang menunjukan tulisan '01 Y'. Mobil ini adalah mobil miliknya. Yunho mendengus pelan saat melihat jendela mobil sedan itu perlahan turun dan menampakan wajah yang tidak asing.

"Paman Kim!" Seru Yunho sambil memasuki bangku kosong di samping kursi pengemudi. Setelah dipastikannya Yunho menggunakan sabuk pengamannya, Mr. Kim segera mengendarai mobil sedang itu dengan membabi buta ke arah rumah Yunho.

Yunho hanya merengut bingung, sambil menatap wajah pamannya.

"Yunho, kau tahu kan Pamanmu ini sangat tidak mengerti dengan perihal alat-alat elektronik. Kau tahu kan Pamanmu ini hanya tahu hal tentang nyetir menyetir?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju saja, karena yang diucapkan Pamannya memang benar adanya.

Mr. Kim melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja tiba-tiba terdengan suara alarm dari ruang bawah tanahmu."

Yunho tersentak dan mulai memperhatikan ucapan pamannya. Dia menatap tajam wajah pamannya yang menampakan kekuatiran. Dia tahu jelas ruang bawah tanah hanya dihuni oleh _'Ice Man'_ kesayangannya.

"Dan layar LCD yang ada di ruang tengah menyala dan bertuliskan tulisan, 'DANGER'. Aku tahu ini pasti ada masalah. Segera aku mencarimu, hanya saja kau tidak ada. Aku sampai kelabakan hanya untuk mencarimu." Perlahan Mr. Kim menyeka keringatnya yang sedari tadi menetes selain karena kuatir, dia juga lelah berputar-putar selama dua jam penuh hanya untuk mencari Yunho.

Yunho memelototkan matanya. Kepalanya mendadak panas sekarang. Berbagai macam kemungkinan buruk berkelebatan di kepalanya. Begini saja, minggu lalu hal yang sama juga terjadi. Dan ternyata suhu ruangan dimana '_Ice Man'_-nya berada telah naik menjadi sepuluh derajat Celcius. Dengan cepat Yunho memperbaiki saluran pendingin yang ada. Dia takut suhu yang sedikit hangat saja membuat es yang melindungi _'Ice Man'_-nya mencair dan membuat kerusakan pada tubuh beku tersebut.

"CEPAT PAMAN !" bentak Yunho kalap. Dia mencengkram pakaiannya dengan frustasi. Satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya, hanya _'Ice Man'_-nya saja. Jadi wajar saja jika Yunho sangat melindungi _'Ice Man'_-nya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jung Yunho. Pemuda kelahiran Seoul ini sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang suka bertindak gegabah. Hanya saja kondisinya sekarang memaksanya untuk bertindak dengan cepat.

Dalam jarak seratus meter dari rumahnya. Dengan bermodalkan nekat Yunho segera membuka pintu mobilnya yang masih berjalan, dan hal ini membuat pamannya melakukan rem mendadak pada detik yang sama dengan Yunho yang sudah melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari cepat menembus sinar matahari yang menyengat. Tanpa memikirkan pagarnya yang harus di dorong terlebih dahulu sebelum terbuka, ia langsung melompat begitu saja melewati pagar setinggi satu setengah meter tersebut. Hal ini kontan membuat alarm keamanan di rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Tanpa memikirkan apapun Yunho hanya menekankan ibu jarinya ke sensor otomatis yang membuat pintu di hadapannya terbuka begitu saja. Dengan kepalan tangannya dia memukul alat di dekat pintu masuk rumahnya untuk menghentikan suara alarm yang berbunyi nyaring.

Setelah suara alarm berhenti, Yunho segera berlari ke arah tangga yang menghubungkan ruang tengah rumahnya dengan pintu bawah tanahnya. Kembali dia menekankan ibu jarinya ke sensor otomatis yang berada di sebelah pintu masuk, lalu detik berikutnya pintu kembali terbuka. Yunho mengumpat kasar terhadap pintu di hadapannya yang terbuka sangat lama.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar, dengan sekali langkah Yunho melompati lorong yang berisi jaket tebal yang harus digunakan sebelum memasuki ruangan _'Ice Man'_-nya. Tanpa menghiraukan jaket yang tergantung itu. Yunho kembali menekankan ibu jarinya dengan kasar ke arah sensor otomatis yang berada di sebelahnya. Semakin dekat dia dengan ruangan _'Ice Man'_-nya, semakin nyaring juga terdengar bunyi alarm.

Yunho menginjakan kaki kirinya ke arah pintu masuk, pandangannya terpaku pada sosok _'Ice Man'_-nya. Sekarang ini yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah sesosok beku yang selama belasan tahun dia pandangi.

Sekarang ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang pria yang sedang memukul-mukul tabung kaca yang mengelilingi dirinya. Tubuhnya terendam oleh air yang dapat dipastikan bahwa wujud sebelumnya adalah es. Wajahnya yang membiru seakan menjelaskan kepada Yunho bahwa pria itu membutuhkan udara. Dengan kasar pria itu semakin gencar memukul-mukul kaca di hadapannya agar dia dapat mengambil oksiken. Hanya saja karena dia berada di dalam air, hal ini membuat pergerakannya terbatas. Membuat pukulannya sama sekali tidak berakibat apapun terhadap kaca di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai membekap mulutnya menahan gelembung-gelembung udara yang mulai keluar dari celah-celah bibirnya.

Yunho terpaku selama lima detik dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tetapi detik selanjutnya dia mengingat bahwa manusia hanya bertahan selama empat menit saja tanpa oksigen. Dengan tangan kosong dia memukul tabung kaca tersebut dengan sepenuh tenaga. Hanya saja mengingat ketebalan kaca tersebut, sama saja Yunho melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

Sedangkan sosok di hadapannya terlihat semakin lemah. Bisa dilihat dari fruekensi pukulannya berkurang dan matanya yang semakin sayu. Melihat keadaan _'Ice Man'_-nya yang cukup mengenaskan. Yunho segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya tertuju ke arah pipa rusak yang minggu lalu dia ganti dengan yang baru. Pipa tersebut hanya berjarak satu meter dari kakinya, dengan diameter sebesar jari telunjuk pria dewasa, dengan ketebalan satu senti meter. Yunho segera menundukan tubuhnya untuk meraih pipa sepanjang setengah meter tersebut. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan menghantamkan pipa yang terbuat dari logam itu ke arah tabung kaca di hadapannya.

'PRAAANG'

Terdengar nyaring suara pecahan beling yang menghantam tanah. Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghindari pecahan kaca yang berterbangan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi pecahan kaca yang berterbangan. Yunho segera mendekati sosok _'Ice Man'_-nya yang sedang terbatuk-batuk hebat sambil mencengkram dadanya yang terasa panas karena kekurangan udara.

Yunho berjongkok di samping pria yang terbatuk-batuk dalam posisi bersimpuh. Tangannya dia gerakan untuk memukul-mukul punggung pria dihadapannya dengan kekuatan yang tidak besar. Mata Yunho dengan heran menelusuri seluruh tubuh _'Ice Man'_-nya. Dia merasa tidak mungkin jika manusia yang sebelumnya telah beku selama puluhan tahun masih bisa bertahan hidup. Selain itu—

ARGH! Berhenti menggunakan logika bodohmu, Jung Yunho. Perhatikan pria dihadapanmu saja. Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal ilmiah. Lupakan itu. Lupakaan!

Yunho baru sadar bahwa pria di hadapannya masih belum selesai dengan batuknya. Bahkan dia semakin menundukan tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya terlihat sedang bersujud. Perlahan Yunho berdiri dengan lututnya dibelakang pria tersebut. Yunho meraih dagu pria itu dengan tangan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik dada pria di hadapannya untuk tegak, bahkan sedikit condong ke belakang dan bersandar di pundak Yunho.

Yunho tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya hanya berusaha untuk semakin banyak dapat menghirup udara. Hanya saja jika dia terlalu menunduk, memacu dirinya untuk semakin terbatuk-batuk. Yunho menahan dagu pria yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya agar tetap mendongak.

Perlahan tapi pasti pria di hadapan Yunho mulai mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkram tangan Yunho yang ada di dadanya mulai mengendur.

Setelah tiga menit dalam posisi ini, Yunho perlahan menarik pria dihadapannya untuk berdiri. Sunyi sejenak sampai akhirnya Yunho membuka suara.

"Siapa namamu?" Ucap Yunho sambil memperhatikan mata pria cantik di hadapannya. Entah kenapa sekarang Yunho mulai menyukai kecantikan yang dimiliki pria ini.

Pria itu hanya menatap Yunho bingung. Mungkin dia tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan Yunho. Yunho sendiri pun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"_What's your name?_" Mungkin dengan bahasa internasional pria dihadapannya dapat mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"_Oh.."_pada akhirnya pria itu membuka suara walaupun masih sangat serak. Sudah puluhan tahun dia tidak menggunakan suaranya, jadi rasanya wajar saja, "_My name..."_

Yunho sendiri mengira bahwa pria di hadapannya tidak akan mengerti bahasa Inggris juga. Yunho rasa pria itu berasal dari jutaan tahun yang lalu. Dan berbagai macam pikiran tingkat tinggi yang mulai tidak masuk akal melanda otak Yunho yang mulai _error_. Tetapi saat pria di hadapannya menganggukan wajahnya seakan mengerti, itu seakan-akan seperti angin segar yang menerpa Yunho.

"_My name is Kim Jaejoong."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Yak.. Saya natobatkan ini menjadi fanfic Yunjae. TETOTEET... #maintrompet.<p>

Gaje ya? Memang ._. *datar*

Singkat ya? Memang.

Chap depan sepertinya belum akan ada penjelasan tentang kenapa Jae bisa sampe seperti itu. Biar itu bocah belajar bahasa Korea dulu ._. #ditimpuk.

Disini jadi kesannya Jae itu anak luar negri yang nyasar di kutub selatan ya pokonya gitu lah. Ntar aja di jelasin, di chapter lain =w=b #dihajar.

.

Untuk chap selanjutnya...

Bingung ._.

Lagi proses... hahaha #ketawaragu

==Kecupanas.

=**Z**


	3. Chapter 2 : Jealously

.

Warning

SLASH/BL, Typo, OOC, AU

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

God, themself

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**=YUNJAE FANFICTION=**

**.**

**.**

**Love In the Ice**

_-Z-_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter :<strong>

"_What's your name?" Mungkin dengan bahasa internasional pria dihadapannya dapat mengerti apa yang dia katakan._

"_Oh.."pada akhirnya pria itu membuka suara walaupun masih sangat serak. Sudah puluhan tahun dia tidak menggunakan suaranya, jadi rasanya wajar saja, "My name..."_

_Yunho sendiri mengira bahwa pria di hadapannya tidak akan mengerti bahasa Inggris juga. Yunho rasa pria itu berasal dari jutaan tahun yang lalu. Dan berbagai macam pikiran tingkat tinggi yang mulai tidak masuk akal melanda otak Yunho yang mulai error. Tetapi saat pria di hadapannya menganggukan wajahnya seakan mengerti, itu seakan-akan seperti angin segar yang menerpa Yunho._

"_My name is Kim Jaejoong."_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 2**

"_**Jealousy"**_

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung,<em> aku baru meninggalkanmu 3 hari dan tiba-tiba kau membawa pria aneh ke rumah?"

"Ya, Junsu-ie..." Yunho hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan sambil mengelus-elus kepala 'mantan' _ice man-_nya.

Junsu berdecak pelan lalu berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dengan tidak berkepri-pintuan, dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan...

"_HYUUUNG_! KAU APAKAN KAMARKU?" lengkingan maha dasyat dilontarkan oleh Jung Junsu, membuat Yunho terpaksa harus menutup telinganya. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang tadinya tertidur langsung terlonjak kaget dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah syok.

"_What's happen?"_ gumamnya pelan, dan hanya di balas gelengan oleh Yunho.

Yunho menepuk kepala Jaejoong lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Junsu yang masih berdiri syok di depan kamarnya.

"Ke-kenapa _wallpaper_-nya menjadi gambar bebek? Kau mengejekku?" Junsu mendorong pundak Yunho kesal.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu—walaupun pantatmu seperti bebek—hanya saja itu sekarang kamar Jaejoo—"

"KAU LEBIH MEMILIH PRIA ANEH ITU DARI PADA _DONGSAENG_MU SENDIRI?" Junsu mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Dengan semangat dia memukul perut Yunho. Yunho yang tidak siap pun terjengkang jatuh. Junsu pun mengambil tas di sampingnya, lalu mengeretnya memasuki kamarnya—yang menurut Yunho kamar Jaejoong sekarang—dan dengan keras membanting pintunya.

'BRAK'

"_Are you okay, Yun? What's wrong with your brother?"_

"_Nothing, Jae."_ Dengan malas Yunho pun bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, "Dia hanya sedikit _broter complex_. Mungkin, hahaha." Setelah itu Yunho hanya tertawa datar dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho bingung karena dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yunho katakan pada kalimat terakhirnya, kecuali kata _'brother complex'_.

"AKU TIDAK _BROTHER COMPLEX!"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'BRAK'

'Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.'

'BRUK'

Yunho yang awalnya tertidur nyenyak di kasur empuk kamarnya perlahan menolehkan ke belakang memandang orang yang masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur di sampingnya. Yunho hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat Junsu—_dongsaeng-_nya—sedang memeluk boneka beruang besar sambil mengecurutkan bibirnya.

"Apa liat-liat? Pria aneh itu tidur di kamarku, tahu!" Junsu yang merasa Yunho melihatnya segera membalikan badannya memunggungi Yunho sambil memeluk erat boneka beruangnya. Bibirnya masih mengerucut menandakan dia masih sebal terhadap kakak angkatnya.

Ya, Yunho adalah kakak angkatnya. Dua tahun yang lalu Yunho memunggutnya dari panti asuhan. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Junsu sangat cerdas. Bukankah orang-orang seperti itu sayang jika harus terus menerus tinggal di panti asuhan dan kecerdasannya tidak diasah? Yunho membiayai Junsu untuk kuliah. Dan tiga hari kemarin Junsu terpaksa tidak pulang ke rumah karena sibuk membuat mobil dengan bahan bakar karbon dioksida. Tidak masuk akal? Memang. Tapi itu adalah percobaan Junsu. Dan tentu saja gagal. Tiga hari Junsu begadang di tempatnya bekerja dan baru pulang tadi siang. Junsu terkejut karena tiba-tiba melihat kakaknya sedang mengelus-elus rambut laki-laki aneh yang tertidur dengan paha Yunho sebagai bantalannya.

Junsu yang kesal karena percobaanya gagal, lalu sampai rumah dia awalnya berharap _hyung_-nya akan menghiburnya. Tetapi yang dia lihat adalah kakaknya bermesra-mesraan dengan pria aneh yang terasa tidak asing di pandangannya. Jujur saja dia merasa sedikiiit cemburu—hanya sedikit loh, ya—karena biasanya dialah yang berada di posisi itu, tetapi sekarang pria aneh itu menempati posisinya. SEBAL? Pasti. Dan ditambah kamarnya di penuhi dengan gambar BEBEK! Binatang yang diam-diam menjadi favorit-nya karena _hyung_-nya sering mengejeknya pantat bebek.

Diam sepuluh menit. Junsu mulai bergerak-gerak bosan karena sekarang masih jam sembilan malam. Sedangkan Yunho sudah hampir menyentuh dunia mimpinya jika Junsu tidak tiba-tiba melemparkan boneka yang dia peluk ke kepala Yunho. Dengan malas Yunho meraih boneka yang mengenai kepalanya, berbalik memeluk boneka itu lalu mencari posisi enak untuk tidur lagi.

"YA! Jangan tidur, _hyung_!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan. "_Arraseo... Arraseo.._." Yunho perlahan berputar dari posisinya dan menatap Junsu yang sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil melipat kedua kakinya, dan menompang dagunya dengan tangannya yang menumpu ke paha kirinya. Dia tampak lucu dengan piyama biru dengan gambar awan dan bebek-bebek kuning kecil yang menjadi pola. Tidak lupa dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut dan rambutnya berantakan. Tapi entah kenapa Yunho hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa _dongsaeng_-ku yang paling manja dan lucu ini, hah?" Yunho menjulurkan tangannya lalu menarik pipi Junsu, membuat Junsu mengaduh kesakitan, lalu menghentakkan tangan Yunho.

"_Hyuuung!_"mulai Junsu menggunakan nada merajuk sambil mengecurutkan bibirnya.

"Apa _dongsaeng?_" balas Yunho datar.

"Siapa pria _gaje_ itu? Dia tidak mengerti bahasa Korea ya?" ucap Junsu kasar.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Percaya atau tidak, dia _ice man-sshi._" Yunho tidak sapar mendengar penuturan Junsu yang menyatakan bahwa dia tidak percaya. Pasti jadi ribut.

Benar saja. Junsu membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Jangan bercanda, bodoh!" Junsu kembali kesal lalu memukul lengan Yunho dengan kepalan tangannya.

Yunho memutarkan bola matanya, "Kau masih ingat wajah _ice man-sshi_, kan? Bukankah sangat mirip dengan dia?"

Junsu terdiam sejenak dan mencerna perkataan Yunho. Dan pada akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

Diam beberapa lama. Yunho sibuk berfikir bagai mana caranya untuk menyampaikan yang dia sampaikan kepala Junsu. Sedangkan Junsu sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya. Dia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dan segala sesuatu yang menyebabkan pria aneh itu bisa hidup. Dari yang tidak wajar sampai ke yang paling super tidak wajar. Seperti Yunho menghidupkan _ice man-sshi_ dengan sihir-sihir dan segala hal yang berbau mistis. Hal ini membuat Junsu bergidik.

"Oke, _hyung._ Jelaskan kenapa dia disini."

Yunho diam sejenak. Perlahan dia memulai memikirkan kata-kata seperti apa yang harus dia gunakan. Yunho menjelaskan semua kejadian dua hari yang lalu dimana suhu ruangan yang menyimpan _ice man-_nya mendadak naik. Lalu _ice man_-nya ang mendadak hidup. _Ice man_-nya yang hanya bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Internasional lalu kebingungannya kenapa nama asli _ice man_-nya berasal dari Korea.

"Susah dijelaskan kenapa. Tapi dia _ice man-sshi._ Percaya padaku. Dan namanya ternyata Kim Jaejoong."

Junsu menautkan alisnya. Namanya saja Kim Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa bahasa Korea?

"Dia tidak bisa Korea?"

"Tidak."

Junsu mengecurutkan bibirnya, "Terserah kaulah, hyung. Tapi aku ingin kamarku lusa kembali. TITIK! Besok pagi aku ada urusan." Junsu meraih selimut yang digunakan Yunho. Melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut itu, dan menuai protes dari Yunho.

"YAH!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Junsu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Entah kenapa pemandangan pagi ini membuat dia iritasi. Jaejoong a.k.a _ice man-sshi_ dengan mudah memotong dan merebus sayuran. Dan Yunho disampingnya terlihat sedang membantu Jaejoong. MEREKA TERLIHAT MESRA. Sesekali Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat Yunho mengatakan sesuatu.

Masalahnya Junsu tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Sepertinya dia akan segera membuat alat dimana dapat membantu Junsu mengerti bahasa Inggris. Alat seperti mikrochip yang ditanam di bagian tubuhnya dan mengirimkan data-data yang berisikan arti dari bahasa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho sekarang. Ugh... ingin rasanya.

Junsu menatap roti gandum yang berada di meja makan. Sebentar lagi jam depalan dan dia ada janji dengan rekan kerjanya. Acara memasak Jaejoong dan Yunho lama sekali...

"Aku berangkat. Kalian lama!" Junsu mengambil roti dan meraih tas ranselnya yang terlihat sangat penuh! Menyunyah rotinya kasar dan-

'BRAK!'

"Ck... dia benar-benar _brother complex_."

"_What are you talking 'bout?"_

"_Nothing."_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Junsu menendang batu kerikil di hadapannya dengan keras. Cuaca hari ini panas sekali! Dan mobilnya mogok. _Damn_. Junsu memilih meninggalkan mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah kantor yang hanya berjarak 500 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Grrr... kenapa bumi semakin panas?

Junsu mendengus pelan, "Kim Jaejoong ya? Mulai sekarang kita berperang!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>*cough*<br>Ide blank. Pusing fic lain. Dan sebagainya. Mana ini singkat lagi.

Lama update lagi.

Payah gw =A="

..

Sebenernya alasan kenapa Jaejoong nggak langsung dilelehkan udah gw jelasin. Daging dari suhu dingin, dan dipindah ke suhu hangat, akan lebih mudah membusuk. Kan mereka nggak tau kalau JJ masih hidup.

.

Pertanyaan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.


End file.
